


Memories of The Past

by doubleblack



Category: Pandora Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dark Past, Difficult Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia Boss! Dazai, Other, Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: 824, 880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one.Dazai, the strongest and most fearful executive ever to be known in the Port Mafia, who lived in the belly and shadows of the beast of Yokohama was watching as the city he loved so much fell apart around him. He watched as building split down the middle and fell on to the street cracking the streets and killing innocent by standers. Dazai saw everything he loved so dearly being ripped from him second by second."Dazai watch out!" Odasaku said as he ran and jumped grabbing Dazai and they both tumbled to the ground as a building fell over beside them."Shit that was close." Odasaku said sighing. But they weren't catching a break as another building fell over.Dazai?Kouyou-nee? Dazai said as he spoke back into his ear piece.Don't let that child stray too far away. He has destroyed enough of Yokohama. Hurry and cancel out his ability.





	1. Meetings & Adjustments

_824, 880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one._   

Dazai, the strongest and most fearful executive ever to be known in the Port Mafia, who lived in the belly and shadows of the beast of Yokohama was watching as the city he loved so much fell apart around him. He watched as building split down the middle and fell on to the street cracking the streets and killing innocent by standers. Dazai saw everything he loved so dearly being ripped from him second by second. 

"Dazai watch out!" Odasaku said as he ran and jumped grabbing Dazai and they both tumbled to the ground as a building fell over beside them. 

"Shit that was close." Odasaku said sighing. But they weren't catching a break as another building fell over. 

 _Dazai?_  

 _Kouyou-nee?_ Dazai said as he spoke back into his ear piece. 

 _Don't let that child stray_ _too_ _far away. He has destroyed enough of Yokohama. Hurry and cancel out his ability._  

 _I've got it._  

Dazai stood up and he ran as fast as he could after the source of all the destruction. Dazai saw the small streaks of ginger hair as he approached closer to the target. He cackled madly as he threw around black balls destroying more of Yokohama by the second. Dazai ran and slid as he dodged a ball thrown at him. Dazai grabbed the child and he activated his ability, and as he felt the child go limp in his body he shoved a cloth over his mouth and nose. The child put up a weak fight before succumbing to darkness. Dazai held the now calm child in his arms, he looked down at the fragile child in disbelief. It was hard for Dazai to believe a child so small could cause so much destruction in such a short matter of time. 

"Dazai!" Odasaku said rushing over as Dazai stood up, Oda looked at the child in Dazai's arms. Oda shrugged off his jacket and he used it to cover up the tiny ginger headed child. 

 _Boss... the target has been caught._  

 _Excellent. Bring him back to base, immediately. Don’t let anyone else spot you with him._  

 _Yes boss._ Odasaku said softly. 

It was the following morning in Yokohama. Dazai was scheduled an early meeting with the boss of the Port Mafia, Mori Ougai. He hated these after meetings for any business. But with the number of fatalities last night, pedestrian and of their own, this had to be done. Dazai walked up to the door, and he knocked three times. He waited patiently for an answer, and he heard a soft enter. Dazai opened the door and as usual Mori was sitting in his office chair, and the little girl Mori often played off as his daughter but was nothing more than his ability, Elise, sat beside him coloring. 

"Ah." Mori said smiling. "What a wonderful day it is to be alive." 

Dazai showed no emotion as he stood in front of Mori. "Yes. I guess you could say that." 

"How many of our own?" 

"200 dead. Twenty injured. Would have been more if he wasn't stopped when he was. But subordinates are disposable. You yourself taught me that. So, what's the real reason for you calling me here?" 

"Tsk. Tsk. Teenagers should mind their own business." 

"If you would like me to butt out don't call me in here for information I am sure you can figure out yourself." Dazai retorted. 

"Fair enough." Mori said smirking. "So, the child, tell me about him. 

"There isn't much to tell other than he's a six-year-old ability user, his ability can manipulate gravity of things around him, himself, and others. But with the show case we saw last night... I'd say he isn't fully aware of his ability nor does he know how to control it." 

"Interesting. He definitely has a promising ability if he learns how to properly control it. Wouldn't you say so yourself?" 

"What you do with that kid is not my problem. He isn't my concern in the slightest." 

Mori chuckled. "Of course. Well I wish nothing else of you. You're dismissed." Mori said with a wave of the hand, shooing Dazai out. 

Dazai didn't say another word as he turned around and walked out of Mori's office. 

* 

Dazai was going to the Port Mafia medic room, and he covered his ears as he heard the loud shrieks and pleas of none other than a child. Dazai walked in and he looked at the ginger headed child fighting the nurses. The child kicked and he scratched as he shoved the nurses away. 

"We have to check your vitals! Please don’t be stubborn!" One of the nurses said as she tried to hold him down, while another nurse came at him with a needle. He viciously bit the nurse and she yelped as she pulled her hand away sighing. Dazai could no longer stand by and watch as they struggled. 

"For fucks sake." Dazai walked over and the nurses backed up as Dazai grabbed the child. "Don't be a stubborn brat." Dazai sat down on the medical bed and he sat the child on his lap and held his legs between his so he wouldn't kick, and he held his head with one hand and his arms with the other. Chuuya screamed as he saw the nurse coming at him with the needle. 

"Hurry up and stick him." 

"NO! No! Leave me alone...! Please...!" Chuuya yelled as he tried to fight Dazai off. The nurse quickly stuck him, Chuuya cried out in pain as the nurse drew blood. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Oda said angrily as he took the child from Dazai. "Why would you guys do that?!" 

"Mori-sama insisted we took his vitals." The nurse said. 

"That could have waited." Oda spat bitterly as he sat the sobbing child down in one of the chairs in the room. Oda kneeled down to his height as to not frighten him and he took his tiny hands into his big ones. Oda reached up and he wiped the child's tears gently as he shushed him comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry they did that. It must have been scary." 

He nodded as he sniffled. 

"I-I don't like needles..." He admitted softly. 

"You know what? I'm an adult and I don't either." 

"Really...?" 

Oda nodded. "I'm Oda Sakunosuke. What's your name little one?" 

"I... don't know..." 

"Hm..." Oda thought for a second as he looked the child over, he studied him thoroughly. From his bright ginger hair, to his piercing blue eyes, and the freckles dusted all over his nose and cheeks. "How about... Chuuya." 

"Chu...uya?" He said looked perplexed. 

Oda nodded. "I think it's a nice name. Don't you?" 

He blushed and nodded as he looked at Oda. Chuuya suddenly hugged him tightly as he didn't know how to properly voice his thanks for being given the name. Oda smiled as he rubbed his hand softly through Chuuya's ginger hair. 

* 

Dazai and Oda walked down the Port Mafia halls to the elevator. 

"You shouldn't coddle him." Dazai said coldly. 

"And you should remember he's a six-year-old child Dazai. Who's afraid." 

"A child capable of destruction." 

"A child who has no idea he even has an ability or how to control it. We both saw the destruction he can cause Dazai, and it's one hell of an ability. But he didn’t do it out of malice. So, don't treat him like he did." Oda said before stepping off of the elevator. 

* 

Dazai wasn't one to ever get upset or jealous, and he was definitely never the type to let it show but this was getting ridiculous. Chuuya had been with them a week now, and he had been staying with either Odasaku or Kouyou considering those were the two people he felt comfortable with the most. Chuuya was now frequently walking around the Port Mafia territory, supervised more often than not, and Chuuya had become quite fond of the others around. He was fond of Higuichi, Tachihara, Gin, Hirotsu, Akutagawa, Elise, somewhat Yumeno, Chuuya wasn't mean to him but if he could avoid him all together he would. Chuuya was even fond of Mori, so what was wrong with Dazai?! Chuuya had acted as if Dazai was complete invisible. Dazai had tried everything from bribing the child, to trying to annoy him but nothing worked. 

"He hates me!" Dazai whined. 

Kouyou sipped her tea. "Hm. I wonder why." Kouyou said rolling her eyes. 

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"You know boy... there is a such thing as first impressions and yours was just horrible." 

"I have no idea what you're getting at Ane-san." 

Kouyou sighed. "For goodness sakes boy are you just slow or stupid? Your first meeting with Chuuya was holding him down like he's some kind of rabid animal to get his blood drawn. Bad. Impression." 

"It was necessary. He was being stubborn." 

"It was not. He's six Dazai. Which you seem to forget. Have you ever thought of simply just apologizing?" 

Dazai looked mortified. "Of course not." 

"You're absolutely hopeless." Kouyou said sipping more tea. 

"Eh! Ane-san that's so mean!!!" Dazai whined. 

Kouyou sighed as she listened to the whining teenager. "Geez at least if you can't say it verbally why don't you buy Chuuya something and give him an apology card and gift." 

Dazai beamed. "That's a great idea! What should I get him?!" 

"Well Oda did mention something to me... Do know if you'll like it too much though." Kouyou smirked. 

* 

Dazai was mortified. One hundred percent absolutely mortified. For all the trouble he's going to and the burning hole in his pocket, this better be worth it to get the ginger headed child to talk to him. Dazai sighed as he held the puppy in one of his arms, Dazai trembled as he held him, praying to not get nipped viciously before he put him down. 

Chuuya was scribbling on a piece of paper sitting in the middle of the floor as Oda sipped on his coffee. Oda smiled as he watched the small ginger headed child draw. 

"Hey Chuuya would you like-" 

 _Thud._ It was loud and hard to ignore, as he heard the pained groan outside of his room door. Oda opened the door and he was shocked as he saw Dazai on the ground and a puppy ran inside right past Oda's legs and ran in circles around the table and then stopped by Chuuya. 

"Dazai what are you doing here? And with a puppy at that? I thought you hated dogs." 

Dazai sat up shaking off his previous pain. "I do... but I talked with Ane-san for a bit and she told me Chuuya had been asking you for a puppy..." He said rubbing his head embarrassed. 

Oda smiled as he looked down at Dazai. "Ah I see." 

Chuuya walked over with the puppy in his arms, and he looked at Dazai shocked. 

"Y-You got it for me...?" 

Dazai nodded as he grabbed Chuuya's arms gently and he pulled him closer to him. "I'm sorry Chuuya..." 

Chuuya's eyes widened as he listened to Dazai. "I shouldn't have held you down to get blood drawn. When you said no I should have respected that... and I didn't... and for that I'm sorry..." Dazai looked at Chuuya's arm and he looked at the purple bruise he created from holding the child. "I am also sorry about the bruise..." 

Chuuya said nothing for a moment and then Dazai felt a small hand on his head, and Chuuya gently rubbed Dazai's head. "It's okay... I forgive you." Chuuya said smiling. "Thank you for the puppy." 

Dazai smiled back. "Does that mean we can be friends now?" 

Chuuya giggled and he nodded smiling. Oda smiled as he was glad they finally settled their differences. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya nodded. And Dazai sighed because once again how could he deny such a cute expression. Dazai indulged Chuuya so much that he actually ended up riding the tea cup several times. They rode the rollercoaster once, Dazai even won Chuuya a teddy bear at one of the game stands. Dazai thought it had been an eventful day for the small ginger and he truly got a chance to bond with the child. Chuuya was currently kicking his feet as he looked out of the window of the Ferris wheel. Dazai looked at the small ginger watching with curious eyes through the window. Holding his teddy bear on his lap like a prized possession. 
> 
> "Osamu...?" Chuuya said softly. 
> 
> Dazai gave full attention to the child as he looked at him. "Thank you... I had fun today... This is the best day I've ever had." Chuuya admitted. 
> 
> Dazai smiled as he reached out pulling the small child into his arms. He rested his hand in his ginger hair and hugged him to his chest tightly. "I'm glad. Truly."

There's nothing like the happy squeals of a child's laughter. Oda had always wanted to be a father, but he hadn't found the right woman yet. But having Chuuya was enough. Oda was currently chasing the small red headed child through his apartment. Chuuya ran and he giggled with a towel wrapped around him. Chuuya ran down the hall and Oda was fast on his heels as he picked up the squealing six year old and kissed all over his face and nibbled on his neck, making him giggle.

"Ah! Aha! Haha!" Chuuya said as he felt Oda biting him and tickling him. "O-Oda-san, stop it!" Chuuya squealed.

"Nope! I'm going to eat Chuuya all up!" Oda said as he continued to tickle the small child. Oda chuckled as he heard Chuuya laughing, and he finally let up and placed one more gentle kiss on the small child's forehead.

"Alright alright. Enough play time." Oda said as he put Chuuya down. "We need to get you dressed."

Oda took his tiny hand in his and he lead him to the bedroom. Oda sat on the edge of the bed, and he gave Chuuya his underwear and the tiny child slipped them on himself. Oda then helped Chuuya put on his black shorts, and he slipped on his white shirt as well, buttoning it up and tucking it inside his pants before buttoning them.

"Are you excited to spend the day with Dazai?"

Chuuya nodded smiling. "Osamu said we are going to go to Cosmo World."

"Did he now?" Oda chuckled.

Chuuya nodded again. Oda smiled as he kissed Chuuya's forehead. Oda grabbed the brush off the night stand and he gently brushed through curly ginger locks as Chuuya rested his head on Oda's knee. Oda smiled as he looked at bright curious eyes looking around the room, Oda hummed as h continued brushing through his hair. Oda heard a knock at the door and Chuuya perked up as he ran out of the room.

"Ah.. Chuuya!" Oda said as he dashed out after him.

Aki barked loudly as he heard the knock and Chuuya opened the door expecting to look up. But instead he looked down at a trembling Dazai with his hands over his head in surrender. Oda busted out laughing. Chuuya kneeled down in concern. 

"Osamu are you okay?"

Dazai continued to tremble as Aki happily circled him and Chuuya and wagged his tail.

*

Dazai held Chuuya's small hand in his, and he looked at the happy ginger headed child. Who looked in amazement at all the rides around Cosmo World, from big rides, to small rides, from ones that loop around, to ones that spin. Chuuya was ready to try every single ride if he could. Chuuya let go of Dazai's hand and he ran over to the ride with spinning tea cups. Dazai walked over as he saw the red head happily looking at the ride.

"Osamu! Osamu! Let's ride this one first!"

Dazai chuckled. "Chuuuya. You just ate a crepe with fruit and whip crème. I don't think getting in the tea cup right now is a great idea."

Chuuya pouted sadly. "Pleeeeeease!" Chuuya pleaded. "Please! Please!"

Dazai sighed as he looked at the piercing blue eyes that had sadness in them. How could Dazai possibly say no to that face? I mean come on. Dazai had to admit Chuuya was truly adorable. Dazai gave up and he smiled.

"Alright. Fine. But don't blame me if you puke."

"I won't!" Chuuya chirped happily.

Chuuya watched as the gate swung open, and he ran inside getting in the first tea cup. Dazai got in beside Chuuya, and he closed the door behind him. The woman waited until everyone was safely in and everyone was strapped in. The ride had started and Chuuya needed to spin the wheel but he pouted as his tiny six-year-old arms struggled to make the ride go faster. Dazai chuckled and he reached out spinning the wheel. Chuuya giggled as it started to go faster.

"Faster Osamu! Faster! Faster!" Chuuya said as he raised his arms up giggling happily.

Dazai obliged Chuuya as he made the ride go as fast as it could. They spun around in the tea cup for a few moments before they had to stop spinning, Chuuya pouted as they stopped.

"Aw it's over!" Chuuya whined.

Dazai chuckled. "There are plenty of rides at Cosmo World Chuuya."

"But... I like this one the most."

"Hm? You've decided that without riding anymore rides?"

Chuuya nodded. And Dazai sighed because once again how could he deny such a cute expression. Dazai indulged Chuuya so much that he actually ended up riding the tea cup several times. They rode the rollercoaster once, Dazai even won Chuuya a teddy bear at one of the game stands. Dazai thought it had been an eventful day for the small ginger and he truly got a chance to bond with the child. Chuuya was currently kicking his feet as he looked out of the window of the Ferris wheel. Dazai looked at the small ginger watching with curious eyes through the window. Holding his teddy bear on his lap like a prized possession.

"Osamu...?" Chuuya said softly.

Dazai gave full attention to the child as he looked at him. "Thank you... I had fun today... This is the best day I've ever had." Chuuya admitted. 

Dazai smiled as he reached out pulling the small child into his arms. He rested his hand in his ginger hair and hugged him to his chest tightly. "I'm glad. Truly."

*

Oda opened the door and he was greeted with Dazai holding Chuuya in his arms, as Chuuya was fast asleep. Dazai gave Oda Chuuya gently, Chuuya stirred a little as he was being removed from Dazai. Chuuya exhaled as he rested his head in the crook of Oda's neck.

"Thanks, Dazai. For spending time with Chuuya today."

Dazai scratched his head. "Ah it's nothing. I was a real asshole to Chuuya, and you know what Oda?"

"Hm?"

"You're right. I've just realized. Yeah, it's true Chuuya's ability is dangerous. Very. But he just... wants to be a normal kid. Play. Have fun. Make friends. He's just a kid actually wanting and trying to be a kid." Dazai said smiling at Chuuya.

Oda smiled at Dazai. "One day, when he's older. He's going to appreciate you spending time with him and letting him be a kid."

Dazai chuckled. "Yeah I guess so." Dazai smiled. "Well goodnight, Oda-san."

"Goodnight Dazai." 

Dazai was about to walk away but then he felt a tug on his sleeve. Dazai stumbled as he was being pulled down and Chuuya gently planted a kiss on Dazai's cheek.

"Goodnight...Osamu..." Chuuya said rubbing his eye.

Dazai smiled as he gently ran his hand through Chuuya's hair. "Goodnight Chuuya."


	3. Mysterious Villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dazai what is it? What's wrong?" 
> 
> Dazai watched as the woman yelled. "Please! Don't let this happen to anyone else!" The woman cried. "Don't let another person get hurt!" 
> 
> Dazai felt the woman's hand slip off of his arm as the took her into the ambulance. 
> 
> "Dazai?" Oda called.

"Ah...ha!" The girl screamed and her body trembled as she felt her energy being sucked dry. As she felt her strength leaving her. As she felt a part of her being stolen. As she felt her ability being drained. The man closed the book as the last page of her ability was absorbed. He sighed as he looked at all the empty pages. "We still have a long way to go." He said annoyed and disappointed.

"Worry not." The blonde headed man said. "There is plenty of ability users here. We'll get it filled." He said confidently.

"Do you believe her?" He asked. "Do you believe there is a such thing as a book bringing the dead back? Do you believe there is a more beautiful place after death other than the abyss. And the core of it."

The man smiled sighing. "I want to be hopeful Reo. Hopeful that things can change and be more beautiful. I want to believe in her, as she has always believed in me."

Reo laughed lightly. "You're a foolish man Jack. You're putting your trust in a woman who would bleed you dry."

Jack smiled. "Maybe I don't mind the pain."

Reo looked coldly as he listened to Jack's words. "Hm. I guess so."

*

Oda heard his phone ringing loudly through the room, he reached over and grabbed the phone quickly as he didn't want to wake the small child asleep at his side.

_Hello? Oda-san speaking._

_Odasaku_ _... It's Dazai. We have a problem the boss and Ane-san_ _needs_ _us to address immediately._

_Alright. Text me the coordinates I'll meet you there immediately._

_Alright. Hurry. I don't know how much longer they're going to hold the crime scene._

Oda heard the dial tone as Dazai hung up, Oda closed his phone and he looked at Chuuya sleeping soundly. Oda smiled as he gently rubbed his hands through the slightly knotted ginger curls, Oda leaned over and he kissed Chuuya's forehead. Oda got up and he decided he'd get ready first before waking Chuuya. Oda went into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, slipped on his clothes for work, and straightened up his messy hair. Oda walked back into the bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down whispering gently.

"Chuuya... it's time to wake up. Come on little guy." Oda said as he gently rubbed his back.

Oda was startled and Chuuya was stirred awake as suddenly the blankets flew off and a child with fluffy ears and a busy tail shot from under the covers. "Aki doesn't want to wake up!"

Oda fell off the bed as he was startled. Chuuya leaned over the bed in concern as Oda fell.

"Oda-san! Are you okay?" Chuuya smacked Aki with a rolled-up magazine. "Aki! I told you not to do that!" Chuuya scolded.

Aki held his head down in shame. "Sorry Chuuya."

*

Oda walked into the Armed Detective Agency office. And he was immediately greeted by an annoyed Dazai.

"Oda what took you so long? You're lucky I convinced them to hold the body a bit longer."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We actually have a bit of a problem." Oda said stepping to the side and showing Aki.

Dazai widened his eyes. "Is that-"

"Yup... He jumped out the bed this morning in that form. But he doesn't know how to change back or how he got that was to begin with." Oda admitted.

"Geez." Dazai walked over and he grabbed Aki's cheeks nullifying his ears and tail. "Try to stay in that form kid."

Aki pouted. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know that but for someone to see you in that form especially around Yokohama is dangerous. So just stay put and try and continue to blend in." 

"Fine!" Aki yelled as he went over to the couch, pouting, crossing his arms and sulking.

"Guys we really need to get going."

"Coming Kunikida. Ah Yosano do you mind?"

"Watching them? Not one bit."

Oda walked over to Chuuya and he kneeled down smiling. "Alright Chuuya I have to go for a little bit."

Chuuya looked at Oda sadly. "Can I go with you?"

Oda shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"But what if you don't come back...?"

Oda looked surprised and then he put his hand on Chuuya's cheek. "I promise I'll be back. As long as I have you to come home to I'll always come back."

Chuuya blushed slightly as he held onto Oda's hand tightly. "Promise?"

"I promise." Oda said smiling. "Now be a good boy for Yosano okay?"

Chuuya nodded as Oda softly kissed his cheek before leaving out.

*

Oda looked in shock at the massacre before him. Five people were scattered all over the ground. Blood splattering the wall and the ground.

"Dazai-san. You finally made it. I didn't know how much longer I could hold off the body removals."

"We had a bit of trouble this morning but we are here now."

"Dazai what the hell is this?"

Kunikida held the case file in his hand. "Six people went out for a night of drinking. All ability users. They were all walking home, close coworkers I assume. We don't know who did this to them but these five were killed, and when we tested their body for ability data they had none. It was as if they never had an ability to begin with. One girl survived Sato Kasumi but she's very shaken up. Hasn't said a word, also her ability data is gone as well."

Dazai and Oda both looked in shock as Kunikida gave the run down. "So, you're telling me there is someone running around taking abilities?" Dazai asked.

"Yes."

"Dazai..."

Dazai looked over at Oda. "Do you think maybe it’s the collector from the Dragon Head Rush incident?"

"You mean Shibusawa Tatsuhiko?" Kunikida asked. "It wouldn't be a far stretch."

"I don't think it's him. He's definitely a mad man but he wouldn't kill someone so brutally or without purpose. I believe this is someone else's work. But don't get me wrong we do need to rule out all possibilities so visiting him is something we should do."

Oda and Kunikida nodded.

"We should start by asking that woman some questions. She knows something." Oda said as he slowly walked over to the black-haired woman on the stretcher. "Sato Kasumi."

The woman looked at him with glazed over eyes. 

"I'm Oda Sakunosuke. I'm one of the people working on this case. Do you think you can tell me what happened to your friends?"

She took a moment before speaking, and when she did her voice broke. "I- I don't know... It all happened so fast..."

The woman grabbed her chest struggling. "A part of me is missing... my ability..."

"What happened to your ability?" Dazai asked.

"A book... absorbed into a book..."

Dazai's eyes widened. "A... book..."

"Dazai what is it? What's wrong?"

Dazai watched as the woman yelled. "Please! Don't let this happen to anyone else!" The woman cried. "Don't let another person get hurt!"

Dazai felt the woman's hand slip off of his arm as the took her into the ambulance.

"Dazai?" Oda called.

"There is only one book I know capable of that power... but it can't be... that book should be sealed far away in the Port Mafia HQ. Oda..." Dazai said looking up. "We need to go to Headquarters now."

*

"What do you mean you think the book is stolen lad? We locked that book up well." Kouyou said leading them down a series of stairs.

"The woman we interviewed she mentioned something about a book sucking her ability in it. There's only one book I know like that Kouyou-nee."

"What is this book you both are talking about?"

"The Book of Darkness." Kouyou said.

"Book of Darkness?"

"It absorbs the abilities of ability users. Whoever has possession of the book they're meant to fill up all the pages with ability data from other people. Including their own joining the book in the last few pages. Once it's completely filled they can bring one loved one back to life." Kouyou said.

"But it has terrible consequences. Having that book is like selling your soul to the devil. At the price of the loved one you destroy yourself along with the book, which will release great destruction upon the world. This is why it’s so important we need to know we have it, and if it is missing... by god do I hope they're not filling the pages quickly." Dazai said.

Kouyou unlocked the door to the room and she widened her eyes as the case for the book was empty, and the empty chains laid on the floor. "It's gone... the book is gone... Damn it." Kouyou said angrily.

Oda and Dazai's eyes both widened. "We need to find that book."

*

A man looked up at the building of the Armed Detective Agency, expressionless. Where he knew for sure Chuuya was inside.

Oda opened the door to the office and Chuuya looked up and he ran over to Oda happily and into his arms. Oda picked up the tiny child and he smiled as he kissed his head tenderly. Oda put Chuuya back on the ground and Oda smiled as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I'm back." Oda said tenderly.

Chuuya raised up a picture and showed Oda and Dazai.

"I drew a picture of me, Papa, Osamu, and Aki. This is me, this is Papa, Osamu you can tell because Osamu is trembling since Aki is right beside him."

"Hey!" Dazai whined. "That's not always true! Right Oda-san?! Aki?!" 

Everyone just laughed at Dazai having a fit but Oda said nothing as he was in shock.

"Papa, what's- Oh... I-" Chuuya blushed embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't- I-"

Oda suddenly pulled Chuuya into his tight embrace and Chuuya was shocked as Oda held him close. "It's okay. You can call me that if you want to."

Oda said smiling as he felt Chuuya wrap his arms around him. Chuuya rested his head on Oda's shoulder as he continued to blush terribly. "Okay..."

Dazai kneeled down in front of Chuuya. Dazai pointed at himself and smiled. "You can call me Papa Osamu."

Chuuya stuck his tongue out. "No."

"Eh?! Why not?! Chuuya's so mean! Say P-A-P-A-O-S-A-M-U!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Chuuuuuya!"

Chuuya threw his teddy bear at Dazai, and Dazai sulked Chuuya refused to indulge him. Oda chuckled as he watched the two bicker like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Please let me know what you think so far or if their is anything specific you may like to see. Thanks for reading and Ch. 4 update soon!


	4. Despair and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are born evil... others are turned evil by despair and regret... man truly is the cruelest animal... we are all bad in someone's story... I think maybe I was designed to be alone. Because no matter how much I tried to hold on to you... fate was cruel to me each and every time. I lost you on that day.... 
> 
> … and out of those 824, 880 people... you won't be remembered.

_Some people are born evil... others are turned evil by despair and regret... man truly is the_ _cruelest_ _animal... we are all bad in someone's story... I think maybe I was designed to be alone. Because no matter how much I tried to hold on to you... fate was cruel to me each and every time. I lost you on that day...._

_… and out of those 824, 880 people..._ _you_ _won't be remembered._

Reo gasped in surprise as he felt his arms being pinned down. Reo laughed as his best friend, his lover, Nightray Elliot kissed him tenderly all over the face. Elliot gently rested his hand on Reo's face and he smiled. "Good morning Reo."

"Mmm. Morning." Reo smiled as he leaned up kissing Elliot on the lips.

"You really have to get up. We're going to be late Reo." Elliot pouted. 

"Make me." Reo said sticking his tongue out.

Elliot chuckled as he grabbed Reo by his waist and shoved his tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply.

 _Reo... Reo..._ REO!

Reo woke up gasping as he looked at Glen. "Come on now. Hurry and get dressed. Lacie wants us out there collecting data to get the book filled."

"Right." Reo said as he stood up and put on his coat and tied his purple tie. Reo grabbed his sword off the floor and he leaned it on his shoulder. Leo opened his window and he jumped up onto the roof of the building. Reo took in the night air and he sighed. "I'll save you Elliot. Whatever it takes."

*

Chuuya sneezed into the tissue and he panted heavily as he wiped all the access snot off his nose. Oda walked over and he kneeled down and felt Chuuya's forehead. Oda sighed as he sat down the soup.

"Looks like it's a day at home for us buddy." Oda said as he covered Chuuya up.

"Oda-san? Is Chuuya okay?" Aki asked worriedly.

Oda smiled at the small child, and he scratched Aki's ears. "He'll be fine Aki. Chuuya's just feeling a little under the weather is all." Oda sat down by the couch and he brushed Chuuya's ginger curls out of his face. Oda heard his phone vibrating on the coffee table, and he picked it up and answered immediately.

_Sakunosuke_ _._

_Odasaku_ _we have another ability user that's had their ability data stolen. I need you to come with me._

_Dazai I can't._ _Chuuya's_ _sick and_ _running a fever. I'm going to have to skip out on this one. Keep me posted?_

_Definitely. Kiss_ _Chuuya_ _for me. I'll be by later to check on you both, and the_ _mutt_ _._

_"Hey!" Aki yelled at the insult._

_Bye_ _Odasaku_ _._ Dazai then hung up the phone.

"I'm not a mutt... I'm Aki..."

Chuuya coughed hoarsely. "Don't listen to Osamu. He doesn’t know how to be nice... but he tries... he cares about you too..."

Aki crawled over to Chuuya. "Really...?"

Chuuya nodded as he held Aki's hand. "Papa... I'm sorry you can't go work because I'm unwell..."

"Hey... No don't you say that. You are and will always be my first priority." Oda said as he grabbed the bowl of soup off the table. "Now open up." 

Chuuya opened his mouth as Oda started to spoon feed him soup.

*

"Dazai! Over here!" Kunikida raised his arm waving.

Dazai walked over, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the body imprint left on the wall. "Is that-"

"The ability user was a fire ability user. Their ability went ramped and they set their self on fire by accident. They have 3rd degree burns. They were stuck to the wall... the paramedics literally had to pry them from it."

"So that's not only ash but their skin?" Dazai asked.

Kunikida nodded. "This is getting bad Dazai. They're filling those pages quickly. Whoever is doing this they want it done fast. That much is clear. We've found three critically injured ability users already just this morning, there's no telling how many more there may be."

Dazai nodded he understood very well how serious this was. He understood how critical time was with this case. Because the last page of the book being filled meant destruction he doesn't think they could successfully stop. Dazai wouldn't even be able to form a plan that would have a good outcome. Lives would be lost. Many. If they didn't stop this. And Dazai didn't want to see that happen. Not again.

*

A man with long black hair was smiling as he played the piano happily. He enjoyed serene moments like these, where he could be in peace and let loose. He opened his eyes and stopped playing the piano, he sat his hands on his lap.

"Dazai Osamu. What brings you here?"

"I'm sure you're well aware of why I am here."

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

"Seems I am truly oblivious, enlighten me."

"Fine." Dazai smirked. "I won't beat around the bush. Ability users are having their ability data sucked into a book all around Yokohama. Some are being left dead others are critically injured. This morning they had to pull a burned man off the wall."

"I see. So, you think it's me and Shibusawa somehow? Well it's not. Shibusawa is dead, and me... I'm just living life peacefully. I'm sick of war." Fyodor said.

"If not you then who... You're smart, I'll give you that much you must know someone."

"Lacie Baskerville." Fyodor said. 

"Lacie...?" Dazai said softly.

"824, 880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one." Fyodor smirked.

"She lost someone that day?"

"Loss of a loved one... can throw you into horrible despair. And some people would do anything to get those loved ones back."

"We all lost people that day." Kunikida said. "But the dead should stay dead."

"Should they?" Fyodor said smirking. "What about Chuuya? Why didn't you let him die? It was his fault after all." Dazai walked forward quickly wrapping his hand around Fyodor's throat as he kicked him in the stomach hard with his knee.

Fyodor wheezed out as he held his stomach.

"Shut up... Don't you EVER speak about Chuuya!"

"You're becoming soft. Who knew he could get you so riled up?" Fyodor chuckled. "You can't protect him forever Dazai."

"Maybe not. But I'll die trying." Dazai said angrily.

*

Oda jumped up as he heard loud knocks on the door. Oda looked down at Chuuya and he gently removed Chuuya's hands from his shirt. Oda slid out of bed, and he opened his bedroom door walking into the hallway, and to the front door. Oda opened the door, and he smiled as he looked at Dazai juggling three bags of groceries. Oda helped Dazai bring it inside and Dazai kicked the door closed behind him.

"I didn't really know what sick people ate, so I just got a little bit of everything the woman at the grocery store suggested." Dazai admitted.

"Woman?" Oda questioned.

Dazai nodded. "She was a stocker for the food. And she saw me looking at soup, asked if I had a sick kid and I told her yeah, and she started helping me. She was a mom of three so she helped me pick stuff that usually made her kids feel better."

Oda chuckled and smiled. "Oh, my is the great Dazai Osamu becoming soft?"

Dazai grasped his chest dramatically. "Chuuya has always been my only weakness! He's so cute how could I just watch him suffer?! Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Sleeping. I gave him medicine an hour ago. It seems to be working a little."

Dazai sighed relieved. "Good. Hey... Odasaku...?"

"If someone you loved... close to you... like Chuuya... died... if you had the chance to bring him, back would you?"

Oda was shocked by the question but he answered nonetheless. "I'd miss him. I'd miss his hugs, his small giggles of joy, his smile, his corny kid jokes." Oda laughed. "I'd miss him and just wish I could hold him in my arms... but... I wouldn't revive him. It’s selfish. And maybe that's not what he would want. As much as it would hurt. I'd have to let him go. I'd have to let him go because I loved him."

"I see... that's understandable." Dazai sighed as he reached into the grocery bag. "Well... cup of noodle?"

"I'd love one actually." Oda said smiling. 


	5. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I talked with Fyodor Dostoyevsky." 
> 
> "Dostoyevsky? I thought you were going to talk to Shibusawa Tatsuhiko?" 
> 
> "Planned on it. But I can't speak with a dead man." 
> 
> "What?" Oda said surprised. "He-" 
> 
> "Yup. A year ago to be exact. And Dostoyevsky claims he is just living life peacefully." 
> 
> "Hm... I see." Oda said. 
> 
> "But he did mention a name to me. Lacie Baskerville." 
> 
> "Lacie?" 
> 
> "A woman that lost someone during that incident a few years ago." 
> 
> "But why would she-" 
> 
> "Remember that question I asked you yesterday?" Dazai said softly. "Despair is an ugly thing."

Today wasn't just any day. It was a day in Yokohama where everyone celebrated a local festival. Oda has promised Chuuya he'd take him to the festival, and to say Chuuya was excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic that's why he was currently jumping up and down on the bed attempting to wake Oda up.

"Papa! Daddy!" Chuuya said jumping up and down. "Papa!" Chuuya yelled.

Oda groaned in protest and Chuuya jumped down on to the bed and landed on Oda, making him grunt. "Oi! Oi! Don't ignore me! Papaaaa? Are you awake?" Chuuya said prying open one of Oda's eyes.

Oda couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned up making Chuuya roll, and fall off to the side. Chuuya pouted as he did them and shoved his way back into Oda's lap giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek as they always did with each other. Oda did the same in return and even gave the little ginger an eskimo kiss. Oda held Chuuya's small face in both hands as Chuuya looked at him with curious ocean blue eyes.

"Are we still going to the festival today...?" Chuuya asked cutely.

"Of course we are. A promise is a promise." Oda said as he stood up and went over to his closet to pick out clothes for him and Chuuya.

"Is Osamu coming?" Chuuya asked.

Oda nodded. "He is. We are going to meet him there. Everyone from the Port Mafia will attend."

"Really?"

Oda nodded again. "So that means you and Aki need to hurry and get ready because we want to go meet our friends right?" Oda said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Chuuya said smiling at Oda.

*

Oda smiled as he saw Chuuya's face light up in wonderment and excitement. Chuuya had been excited about this festival for weeks, and it was finally here. The festival had tons of things to do. From bobbing for apples, to food stands, to small games that had prizes, finger painting and face painting for children, book stands, fireworks, and flee markets. Oda was an adult an even he felt a bit excited so he could understand why Chuuya was. Seemed even Aki was getting into the spirit of things, as he walked beside Chuuya. Chuuya let go of Oda's hand and he started running off, Oda knew it was towards someone familiar as Chuuya knew completely well not to talk with strangers.

"Osamu! Ane-san!" Chuuya said happily as he ran over waving to them both.

They both turned around and they smiled down at the small child. Kouyou immediately perked up and she pinched Chuuya's cheek as she looked at him.

"Ah... Chuuya is truly so cute!" Kouyou said as she held her fan up to her face admiring the tiny ginger.

Chuuya blushed at the compliment and murmured a quite thank you, as he nervously twirled his hands together. Dazai kneeled down and he patted Chuuya's head, and brushed a few stray bangs back giving him a kiss on the forehead. Chuuya smiled as he kissed Dazai on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" Dazai asked.

Chuuya nodded. "Thank you for the soup, and medicine! Papa said you brought them to help me feel well."

"You're welcome." Dazai smiled and he looked over as he saw Aki next to Chuuya. He also patted his head, and Aki touched were he did as he wasn't used to such affection by Dazai.

"Yo, Odasaku." Dazai said smiling. "Hiya."

"Afternoon Dazai. Afternoon Kouyou."

"Afternoon."

"Well Chuuya we are all here now. What would you like to do first?"

"Can we go see the animal farm?"

Oda chuckled and he nodded as he picked the small ginger up in his arms. "We sure can."

Oda started walking towards the animal farm as Dazai and Kouyou walked beside him.

"I talked with Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

"Dostoyevsky? I thought you were going to talk to Shibusawa Tatsuhiko?"

"Planned on it. But I can't speak with a dead man."

"What?" Oda said surprised. "He-"

"Yup. A year ago to be exact. And Dostoyevsky claims he is just living life peacefully."

"Hm... I see." Oda said.

"But he did mention a name to me. Lacie Baskerville."

"Lacie?"

"A woman that lost someone during that incident a few years ago."

"But why would she-"

"Remember that question I asked you yesterday?" Dazai said softly. "Despair is an ugly thing."

Oda was about to respond until Chuuya yelped and he turned his attention to the child right away.

"You don’t have to be afraid. They're completely harmless." The woman reassured.

Chuuya was looking at sheep. And the woman allowed feedings from children to the animals. Chuuya was enjoying the experience mostly until he had to feed the sheep. Dazai walked over and he kneeled down by Chuuya taking some of the food. Dazai gently put out his hand filled with food and the sheep kindly ate from Dazai's hand as he pet it.

"See?" Dazai said softly. "He's completely harmless. Why don’t you try?"

"Will you do it with me?" Chuuya asked softly.

Dazai smiled as he nodded, and he poured a little food into Chuuya's hand. Dazai held Chuuya's hand in his and he reached over the fence, a sheep slowly walked over and started eating out of Chuuya's hand. Chuuya's eyes widened in happiness and he looked at Dazai.

"Osamu he's eating from my hand!" Chuuya said excitedly.

Dazai nodded as he watched the sheep eat contently. "See? I told you he's completely harm-" Dazai gasped as he slumped forward holding his chest.

Chuuya looked shocked and he dropped the food and held onto Dazai. "Osamu! What's wrong?!" Chuuya asked worriedly.

Dazai groaned as he saw a blue light come out of his chest. "Ah...ha..." Dazai looked up weakly seeing a man with an open book standing in the middle of the festival. Oda and Kouyou had fell at this point as well. Feeling their ability being sucked out of them. Other ability users around the festival started to collapse or get injured from their own ability. Chuuya looked around terrified as he witnessed this.

"My. I must say this was a well executed plan Reo. There are many candidates here. Even the strongest of abilities."

Dazai's eyes widened as he noticed the woman. This is who Fyodor mentioned. The woman who has let despair consume her bitterly. "Y-You're- Lacie... Baskerville... Ah!" Dazai yelped in pain as his body shuddered.

Lacie chuckled. "I'm popular already? I'm flattered." Lacie said giggling at Dazai in despair. Dazai fell forward as the last of his ability was consumed. Kouyou did the same.

"Osamu! Ane-san!" Chuuya said as he tried to shake them.

Lacie looked surprised as she saw the small child. "Oh my." Lacie said taking a step forward. Chuuya fell to the ground trembling as he looked at the woman. Aki growled as he was getting protective of Chuuya.

"You must be Chuuya. I've heard so much about you." Lacie took a step forward again and Chuuya moved back. "There's no need to be afraid little one. Come with me. I'll take care of you. I can give you many things Oda or Dazai never could." She said putting out her hand.

Chuuya shook his head. "I- I don't want to... please... leave my family alone..." Chuuya pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that... and I'm also afraid I just can't let you go either."

Oda gasped as he crawled over to Chuuya. "C-Chuuya... run..."

Chuuya shook his head crying. "What about you?! I can't just leave you alone!"

"Chuuya!" Oda said sternly. "Run... and hide... I promise you... I will come find you... okay?"

Chuuya sobbed, and he nodded as he stood up and started running away with Aki running with him. Chuuya was running as fast as he could. He was running aimlessly, looking for a place to hide until Oda came to find him like he promised. Aki pulled Chuuya with him under a crate and Aki pulled the crate over them both.

"We should be safe here..." Aki whispered.

Chuuya rubbed his eyes furiously as he tried to silently hold in his sobs. Aki put his hand on Chuuya's knee and  he rubbed soothing circles onto his knee. "Oda will come for us... I just know he will." Aki reassured.

But that small reassurance was short lived as the crate was lifted up and Chuuya's eyes widened at the man he saw. Aki went to go attack the man but the man hit Aki, and he whimpered as he fell onto the ground. Chuuya watched in horror as the book was opened and Aki was completely absorbed into it.

"Come on Chuuya. Come along."

Chuuya shook his head. "No... no..." Chuuya got up to go run but he was grabbed by the blond headed man and he was picked up. Chuuya squirmed he kicked, scratched, bit, anything he could to get away. But to no avail. "Let me go! Papa! Papa, please!" Chuuya screamed.

Lacie giggled as she stood next to Oda. "What beautiful screams he makes."

Oda looked angrily as he tried to get up. "Leave him alone! T-Take me!" Oda begged.

"Sorry. You're just not needed on this turn of fate." Lacie said as her body illuminated red and she activated her ability. "Goodbye Oda Sakunosuke." She said smirking.

Reo walked over to Jack, and he turned around holding an unconscious Chuuya in his arms. Reo's eyes widened. "That's the Arahabaki?" Reo asked.

Jack nodded. "Fragile thing, isn't he? That just means he'll be more easy to break."

*

_Darkness is always something I was consumed by... I never felt a light in me strong enough to fight against it. I was always alone. Trapped. Forgotten. Hidden from the world... and that's when I met him..._

Chuuya whimpered softly as he opened his eyes. He looked around very unaware of his surroundings, but when it finally set in he realized he was strapped down to a table. He tried to move but he couldn't. He whimpered as he struggled against the restraints.

"Ah. The little prince is awake." Glenn said walking towards Chuuya with Lacie.

Chuuya tensed as he saw them both, panting heavily out of fear he tried even harder to get out of his restraints. Lacie reached out toward Chuuya stroking his hair. Chuuya snatched awake his head as she did, he bit her hand as it was close enough for him to. Lacie slapped him harshly, and she grabbed the needle off tray next to Chuuya. Chuuya's eyes widened as he squirmed. Chuuya shook his head frantically.

"No... no... no! Ah....!" Chuuya whimpered loudly as he felt the needle jabbed into him and he felt the pain shot through his veins. Chuuya clenched his fists until his knuckles were white, and his body tensed as he felt the drug starting to take over rapidly.

Lacie smirked. "I'll get you back my dear daughter... out of those 824, 880 people...  I won't let you be the one that's forgotten."


	6. Retrace: Arahabaki Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really don't have to ask. I know you're tired. It's lonely right? Don't you want to be in the real world around others." 
> 
> "I... I don't want to hurt others..." 
> 
> "You won't be doing anything. They have not done to you. Remember all the needles, the tests, the physical pain they put you through... Don't you want revenge?" The older man asked smirking. "Take my hand. Let me help you get the revenge you so desperately hunger for." 
> 
> Chuuya was hesitant did he really want this... Did he really want to hurt those people just because of their ignorance... Chuuya just... Wanted to be free of this place. Live normally. With a mother and father. They'd never have to know of his dark past, so in hopes of a better future. Chuuya took the hand of the devil into his.

_824,880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one._  

 _"Aren't you tired of being here?" A voice spoke out._  

 _Chuuya_ _looked around in the darkness not uttering a word as he looked to see where the voice was coming from._  

 _"I really don't have to ask. I know you're tired. It's lonely right? Don't you want to be in the real world around others."_  

 _"I... I don't want to hurt others..."_  

 _"You won't be doing anything. They have not done to you. Remember all the needles, the tests, the physical pain they put you through... Don't you want revenge?" The older man asked smirking. "Take my hand. Let me help you get the revenge you so desperately hunger for."_  

 _Chuuya_ _was hesitant did he really want this... Did he really want to hurt those people just because of their ignorance..._ _Chuuya_ _just... Wanted to be free of this place. Live normally. With a mother and father. They'd never have to know of his dark past, so in hopes of a better future._ _Chuuya_ _took the hand of the devil into his._  

*   
"Dazai?" Oda said as he spoke over the ear piece. 

 _"Yes I'm here!"_ _Dazai_ _responded as he was running across town following the crushed foot steps that only the_ _Arahabaki_ _could make._  

 _"Did you find him?" Oda asked as he held his gun in his hand._  

 _"No. But Oda it's a massacre over here."_ _Dazai_ _admitted._  

 _"Same thing over this way."_  

 _"He's a danger to Yokohama. I want everyone if you see him shoot him on sight." Mori commanded._  

 _"Boss... He's just a kid." Oda reasoned._  

 _"Kid or not. The body count is rising and I'd rather kill one to save millions than lose millions to save one. Shoot. Him. Down. No_ _negotiation_ _. Do not defy my orders_ _Sakunosuke_ _."_  

 _Oda heard screams and he ran towards quickly where the screams where coming from.  When Oda arrived in the alleyway he saw_ _Dazai_ _holding the tiny child in his arms. Everything stopped. The ground stopped shaking and cracking. The gravity balls_ _disappeared_ _. Oda heard several other footsteps and he heard guns being raised Oda stepped in front of_ _Dazai_ _and_ _Chuuya_ _, and he held out his arms._  

 _"Stop!" Oda yelled._  

 _"Move out of the way_ _Sakunosuke_ _."_ _Hirotsu_ _demanded._  

 _"He's just a kid!"_  

 _"A dangerous one who could put everyone in Yokohama at risk. Move or I'll shoot you down with him."_  

 _"Wait...!_ _Dazai's_ _holding him right now... He's asleep and weak... He isn't a danger to anyone like that and he can't activate his ability even if he wanted to be... So please..."_  

 _Hirotsu_ _looked at Oda coldly. "Lower your weapons."_ _Hirotsu_ _stepped forward and looked at Oda in the eyes. "The boss won't be happy about this. But unlike him I can see within reason of the situation."_  

 _Oda nodded. "I'll take full responsibility for him."_  

 _Hirotsu_ _nodded and he walked away. 824,880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one. Among those 824, 880 people two victims where Rose_ _Vessalius_ _and Elliot_ _Nightray_ _during the massacre. The day was written off as it just didn't exist at all. And all those who died on that day were forgotten._  

 _*_    
_Oda stood next to the small ginger and he rubbed his head softly. The nurse stood next to Oda._  

 _"He hasn't woken up yet. But I subdued his ability."_  

 _"How?"_  

 _"Took some time but I made it happen. His ability is run off of things like emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, pain. But he has no concept of when enough is enough. He can't control it, unfortunately. But hopefully what I gave him will help only time will tell."_  

 _Oda nodded. "Thank you."_  

 _"No problem. Well I have other patients but I'll be back later to check in on him." She said before walking out._  

 _Oda looked down at the small child, and he held him close as he swore he would never let him be hurt again._  

 _*_    
Oda jumped up frantically looking around the room. A man sat up and he pushed him back. "Relax. You're okay." He reassured. 

Oda widened his eyes as he shoved him away. The man stumbled and he looked at him annoyed. "Who the hell are you?!" Oda spat. 

"The man who saved your life. And the person you'll want to listen to if you want Chuuya home safely." 

Oda clenched his teeth, and he balled his fits tightly. "Who are you?" 

"Gilbert Nightray. I'm someone who use to live beside the Baskerville's. I know the ins and outs of their organization, and the place where they hide out. You don't have to take my help. You don't have to trust me either. But if you want to get Chuuya back safe I need you to, and we don't have much time." 

Gilbert laid an iPad in his lap. Oda picked up the iPad and his widened his hands tightened around it as he looked at Chuuya strapped down to the table, he heard Chuuya scream and plead for the pain to stop. He heard Chuuya scream for him, and Oda has never felt more helpless than he did in this moment. 

 _"Ah...ha! Papa...! ….H-Help me... Ah...!_ _….I_ _-It h-hurts..."_ _Chuuya_ _whimpered as he shook his head from side to side not being able to bear with the pain._  

Oda couldn't watch anymore as he threw the tablet across the room. It smacked against the wall, and cracked, breaking the tablet completely. "Take me to them." Oda said coldly, and emotionless. Gilbert looked surprised as he saw a cold man, a man whose eyes turned dark. A man who was willing to kill if need be. 

* 

Oda walked into Dazai's office with Gilbert, and Dazai's subordinates turned their guns on Gilbert. 

"Odasaku. Who is this?" Dazai questioned as he weakly stood up from behind his desk with his arm in a sling. 

"Gilbert. He's a friend." 

"Lower your guns." Dazai commanded. 

"He's-" 

"I know who he is." Dazai said. "You used to work for Glenn Baskerville correct?" 

"At one point. Not anymore. Not since he killed my friend." Gilbert admitted. "I hate them just as much as you do. And I want nothing more than to help you get Chuuya back, but you have to trust me." 

Dazai chuckled. "I don't trust you. There is no such thing as trust in the mafia. But I'm willing to strategize a plan to get him back." 

"Fair enough." Gilbert said as he walked over rolling out blue print on to the desk. "Shall we?" 

* 

Oda was racing down the road in Yokohama as he saw a red light in the air. A light he knew could only be Chuuya. Oda ran through all the red lights, it's not like anyone would get hurt. There were no civilians after all, the Baskerville's had created a barrier to keep them trapped inside. They all watched as the red light was getting bigger. 

"Shit. This is bad." Dazai said. "If Chuuya releases corruption- We'll all die in here." 

"I won’t let that happen." Oda said.  

"You can't-" 

"Dazai. Don't. I won't let it happen. I can't- I- I promised Chuuya..."  

Lacie looked down from the building they were stand on top of. She could hear the roar of the engine as Oda approached quickly. "It's time." She stated. "Open it." 

Reo nodded as he opened the book. It flipped through pages quickly. Reo dropped the book as it scorched his hand. "Shit!" Reo said as he held his hand. 

Jack held Chuuya tightly as he squirmed. Chuuya screamed as he felt his ability being harsh on his body. Jack covered his eyes as Chuuya's whole body illuminated red. When Chuuya opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness and overwhelming loneliness. Chuuya looked in front of him, and he saw a man with red marks all over his body that held the book in his hand. 

 _"Who are you?"_ _Chuuya_ _asked softly._  

 _"The devil." He smirked. "I am a being people are_ _horrified_ _of, I have many names, but most just call me_ _Arahabaki_ _. Sometimes Corruption."_  

 _"Corruption?"_ _Chuuya_ _murmured._  

 _The man nodded. "No need to be_ _afraid little one. I'm a friend. Take my hand, let's finish what we started." The man said putting out his hand._  

 _"I- I don't want to..."_  

 _The man's face turned sour as he looked at the child. He reached out and viciously grabbed his arm._ _Chuuya_ _yelped as he tried to pull away. The man pulled_ _Chuuya_ _closer, and_ _Chuuya_ _widened his eyes in fear as he did. "You can't escape me. I am you, Nakahara_ _Chuuya_ _."_  

 _Chuuya_ _'s_ _eyes filled with tears, and he screamed out in despair._  

Gilbert, Dazai, and Oda wobbled as the earth shook. As They saw buildings falling apart from the sheer force of Chuuya's agony. Oda could hear Chuuya's screams of pain, and he widened his eyes as he looked up. 

"Chuuya!" Oda yelled. 

Dazai's eyes widened as the shaking stop and the smoke cleared. Dazai saw a shadowed figure walking towards them. Their eyes widened in shock as they recognized the man. 

"C-Ch-Chuuya?" Oda said in disbelief. 

Chuuya laughed madly as he raised his arm creating a ball of gravity. 


	7. Retrace: Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya and Oda were now sitting on the couch in Oda's apartment. Chuuya was wrapping his bruised and bloody knuckles gently. 
> 
> "...Why did you do that?" Chuuya asked. 
> 
> "Because no one should talk to you that way. You’re a human being. You were born different than the rest of us. So, what? Doesn't give them the right to treat you like shit." 
> 
> Chuuya looked at Oda sadly. "Oda... Why do you care...? What's in it for you...?"

_824, 880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one, and neither will he._  

The man sobbed as he sat on the ground. Why him? All he ever wanted was to be loved and cared for. He had so much to give, so much love, and gentleness, but he was alone in this world. He came into the world alone, and he's going to die alone. He knew this much. He knew all he would ever be is the monster people named him as. He had Dazai, but at time he didn't even know if Dazai cared. No one actually took the time to get to know the real Nakahara Chuuya. Except one man who wasn't afraid. 

Oda kneeled down and he put a hand on Chuuya's shoulder. Chuuya jumped and leaned away. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Chuuya wiped his eyes as he looked away. "...It's fine." 

Oda looked at the young man who looked away. He was hiding from the world and Oda knew it. He heard all the horrible things people called the younger eighteen-year-old in the Port Mafia. Monster, beast, inhuman. He was sure he felt lonely. No one should ever have to feel so alone or unloved Oda thought. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Chuuya shook his head. "No... it doesn't matter." 

"Hey." Oda said. "Look at me." 

Chuuya turned his head, and he locked eyes for the first time with Oda. "It does matter... you matter. It matters to me." 

Chuuya looked down as tears started to slip from his eyes. "Aren't you afraid of me...?" 

"No." Oda said smiling. 

"Everyone else is... they say horrible things... I'm starting to think they're right..." Chuuya said as a sob ripped from his throat. Oda sat next to Chuuya and he pulled him into his chest. In the mafia they didn't get to cry, to show weakness, they were taught to conceal every emotion even when it hurts. So, Oda sat there and he held Chuuya close, he muffled his sobs as he let it out. Because he knew how bad it hurt. 

* 

Chuuya and Oda had been seeing each other for months. Oda had because a really close friend of Chuuya's, and the ginger was finally happy to have someone he could depend on. Chuuya and Oda were walking out of the movie theatre together, and Chuuya smiled as he looked up at Oda. "Thank you... really. For being so kind..." 

Oda smiled back at Chuuya. "You don't have to thank me for that. Remember what I told you. I'm always here for you Chuuya." 

"I know." Chuuya smiled. Chuuya suddenly felt soda thrown on him, and a cup was tossed by his feet. Subordinates in the Port Mafia laughed as they looked at the mess they caused. 

"You should just kill yourself, you beast." 

Chuuya stood their silent, but Oda couldn’t let it slide. Oda punched the man across the face landing him flat on his ass. Chuuya gasped in shock and his eyes widened. Oda repeatedly punched the man, and the man coughed up blood as Oda did. 

"Oda stop!" Chuuya yelled trying to pull him off. "Stop!" Chuuya said pulling him up. 

Oda stood up angrily. "Don’t you ever talk to him that way again! If I so much as catch you around him I'll put a bullet through you!" 

The man laid there on the ground coughing up blood and holding his stomach as Oda pulled Chuuya away with him. 

* 

Chuuya and Oda were now sitting on the couch in Oda's apartment. Chuuya was wrapping his bruised and bloody knuckles gently. 

"...Why did you do that?" Chuuya asked. 

"Because no one should talk to you that way. You’re a human being. You were born different than the rest of us. So, what? Doesn't give them the right to treat you like shit." 

Chuuya looked at Oda sadly. "Oda... Why do you care...? What's in it for you...?" 

"I care because I'm in love with you Chuuya." 

"W-What...?" 

"I'm in love with you. I am desperately and hopelessly in love with you... I want to scream to the world how much I am in love with you." Oda said as he leaned in closer to Chuuya and pulled him closer by his waist. Oda closed the space completely, and for the first time him and Chuuya kissed. 

* 

They started a relationship. Oda treated Chuuya like he always wanted. Oda treated Chuuya like he mattered, he loved him unconditionally, he told Chuuya everyday how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. Small date nights and kisses escalated to deep kisses and wandering hands. Wandering hands led to light nips and caresses to making love and small moans of pleasure. Long cuddles turned into not being able to sleep without one another. And one day that love blossomed into marriage, and that love blossomed into one. Being told you're going to be a father to a baby made from you and your lover is beautiful, and it should be the happiest occasion of anyone's life. But while some are happy for them, others are not. And rage and hatred are a horrible emotion. 

Out of pure rage and jealously, out of hate for being left for another. Chuuya was killed and tossed in the alleyway. His body was discovered the next morning. Oda's heart broke at the news, he lost everything. The love of his life, and his unborn son. The pain was too much to bare. For as long as he knew Chuuya everyone treated him so terribly, made him feel worthless and like nothing, Oda gave Chuuya everything because that's what he deserved and, in the end,... Chuuya died alone... Oda couldn't protect him or save him... But Oda vowed. He'd get revenge in place of Chuuya. And when the time came... he'd let Chuuya take his revenge... he'd let him rip apart everyone and everything who ever wronged him... Oda swore it.  

* 

"Don't look at me like that." Lacie said coldly. 

"You killed Chuuya because Oda left you...? You're the reason all this happened... You're the reason Elliot is dead!" Reo said angrily. 

"If I am the cause... then so be it..." 

"You lying bitch-" Reo said as he drew his sword and he went to go attack Lacie but Jack stopped him. 

"Your battle is with me Reo Baskerville." Jack said chuckling. 

Chuuya launched another gravity ball at Oda, and Oda barely dodged it as his ability almost didn't catch it. Oda was caught by surprise as Chuuya kicked him hard Oda yelped as he flew back. 

"Odasaku!" Dazai yelled and he turned to Chuuya. Dazai shot at Chuuya, but not to harm the red head fatally. Just to injure and in hopes of slowing him down. But Chuuya stopped the bullets before they reached him. With the flick of a hand he turned the bullets around and sent them toward Dazai. Dazai yelped as one pierced his shoulder. 

Gilbert ran forward and he released Raven and he was about to attack Chuuya until Glenn struck Gilbert from the side with his sword. Gilbert was sent sliding back and he held his side as he winced. Gilbert looked up at Glenn angrily. 

"Glenn..." 

"Long time no see young Gilbert." Glenn said smirking. 

Oda stood up wobbling and he was taken by surprise as a chain wrapped around his body he felt himself being pulled violently, and Dazai was dragged up with Oda and they were both thrown on the ground hard. The both groaned as they started to get up, Oda and Dazai felt a bind being put around them. 

"Damn it..." Dazai said struggling. 

Oda struggling as well to let himself loose. Oda turned and looked at Chuuya. 

"Chuuya stop!" Oda yelled. "This- This isn't you... This is not who you are..." 

Chuuya clenched his fist. "You know nothing about who I am... No one cares..." 

"That's not true!" Dazai yelled. "I care! Oda cares!" 

"Shut up!" Chuuya yelled out of anger as he threw a compressed ball of gravity at them. Oda saw the vision and he kicked Dazai away from him and the ball split in between them. Dazai took this as his chance to get close to Chuuya. He ran and dodged Chuuya's compressed gravity balls. Dazai ran as fast as he could and he reached out for Chuuya but instead he ended up touching the Book of Darkness. Dazai's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull away but couldn't. Dazai was disappearing into the book. 

"No... Dazai!" Oda yelled. "Dazai!!!" 

The book closed and Dazai was completely absorbed. 

* 

"You knew the book would never bring someone dead back..." Reo said gritting his teeth. 

"Oops... looks like that just slipped my mind." Lacie giggled. "Take care of him Jack. Reunite him with Elliot Nightray." She smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late but here it is you guys. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	8. Retrace: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!" 
> 
> The fake world that was created for Dazai started to crack. 
> 
> "I did want to marry you. I did want children with you one day. And I still love you. But no matter how much I do..." Dazai stood up activating his ability smiling bitter sweetly. 
> 
> "This isn't real..." 
> 
> "This isn't real..."

_824, 880 people died that day but history won't remember a single one, and one lives in regret because if he was nicer maybe things could have ended up different._

Dazai was startled awake and he jumped up as he heard the pitter patter of small footsteps. Dazai felt as two small children jumped on the bed and they smiled at him. Both tugging on his arms ecstatically.

"Papa! Papa! Mama said it's time for breakfast!"

"Mama...?" Dazai said stunned.

"Mmm!" The little girl with ginger hair said as she jumped off the bed.

"Ah... Violetta be careful!" The small browned hair boy laughed.

"Catch me Arsené! Catch me!" She said giggling happily as she ran out of the bed room, her what Dazai would assume to be brother fast on her heels.

"What is this...?" Dazai looked around.

_It's your deepest desire Dazai Osamu. You always wished it was you, didn't you?_

Dazai looked surprised as he saw the door open and Chuuya walked in with an apron on. "Osamu? You okay honey?" Chuuya asked as he walked over sitting on the bed. Chuuya grabbed his hand worriedly.

"Osamu...?"

Dazai smiled and he kissed Chuuya gently. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine."

*

Oda and Chuuya were going toe to toe as Chuuya kicked and punched at Oda, and Oda was successfully blocking Chuuya's advances. But one hard hit in particular Oda wasn't able to see the vision fast enough and Oda flew and slammed into rubble. Oda groaned as he could barely move. Chuuya looked at Oda heartlessly and he raised his hand to send a gravity ball is way but Oda rolled out of the way.

"Chuuya stop it!"

Oda stood up shakily and he looked at the man he loved who showed nothing but sorrow and hate in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Chuuya tsked. "I don't need your sympathy!" Chuuya said as he threw another at Oda. Oda dodged it and he had no choice. He didn't want to hurt Chuuya but he was getting desperate.

"I'm not trying to pity you. But I know this isn't you... I know who you really are... and I would destroy everything to have that back!" Oda yelled as he released the full power of his ability.

Chuuya looked at him and he moved his hand sideways, and red spears appeared all in front of Chuuya. Oda furrowed his eyebrows as he was determined to save Chuuya.

*

Reo looked down at Jack as chains were all around Reo. Reo smirked as he looked at Jack and Lacie.

"This time... I am going to put an end to all of this. I won't let you both or Glenn hurt anyone else."

*

Gilbert groaned as he was slid back holding Glenn off with his sword. 

"You have never been a match for me Gilbert. Give up!" Glenn yelled as he went to stab him. Gilbert jumped back and he landed on both feet, getting in a readying stance.

*

Chuuya and Dazai where laying on a red and white checkered colored blanket outside. Chuuya watched as the two children played happily in the grass, and where climbing the tree.

"They're getting big, aren't they?"

"Huh? Uh... Yeah." Dazai said.

Chuuya nibbled on his sandwich as he looked at Dazai. "What's wrong with you today? You're really out of it."

"Why are you with me...?" Dazai asked softly.

"Ha? Because I love you of course. Osamu what is this about?"

"You should hate me. I called you horrible things. I use to push you down the stairs and make you feel worthless. Because I never knew a better way to show you how I cared... tell you I loved you..."

"Stop it..." Chuuya said.

_What are you doing Dazai Osamu? This is what you've always wanted, don’t be a fool!_

"You had a dog named Aki before, and I killed him because you loved him more than me."

"Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!"

The fake world that was created for Dazai started to crack.

"I did want to marry you. I did want children with you one day. And I still love you. But no matter how much I do..." Dazai stood up activating his ability smiling bitter sweetly. 

"This isn't real..."

_"This isn't real..."_

Dazai saw pitch black in front of him, and he turned around as he heard the other voice. Dazai looked at Aki, and he busted out into uncontrollable sobs.

"I'm sorry Chuuya... I wished... I wished things could have been different... I couldn't be your lover. But this time... I want to be a better friend... I want to be your best friend... I want to lift you up... and tell you how much you mean to me..."

Aki went over and hugged Dazai to him tightly. "He forgives you Dazai... He's always forgiven you... And you can change things and be there for him. So be there for him now." Aki said smiling.

*

Oda shot at Chuuya and Chuuya dodged every bullet. Chuuya punched at Oda and Oda used his ability for a barrier. Chuuya broke through it and Oda gasped in shocked as he landed into rubble. Chuuya came down punching at him, and Oda pushed off the rubble with his foot trying to get away but Chuuya grabbed his ankle throwing him back down. Oda's eyes widened as he barely dodged a punch.

"Why don't you just give up on me?! Give up!" Chuuya said as he angrily kept punching.

"I'll never give up on you!" Oda yelled. " Remember when I asked you to marry me...? It was the happiest day of my life... one because you said yes and two because you told me you were glad I wanted to stay with you the rest of our life... because you were pregnant... and I remember how scared you were... and I told you... don't worry because no matter what I will never leave you or our baby behind. And I promised to always love you both unconditionally. So, I'm not going to leave you behind now!" Oda yelled.

Chuuya was shocked and tears spilled out of his eyes as he looked at Oda. "Liar... Just die!" Chuuya said angrily.

*

"What the fuck?" Reo said shocked as he saw Oda being dragged by a red chain. Chuuya kicked Oda and Oda hit a building. Chuuya snatched him back up with the red chain and he dragged Oda around two buildings. Oda was sun around in the middle a few times before the chains ran out and Oda struggled as he tried to get out of the binds.

Chuuya opened the book and Oda looked above him as he saw a huge spear coming out of a black hole. Oda's eyes widened as he watched the spear come out. Chuuya went up to the top of the spear, and he grabbed the end and threw it down on Oda. "Die!"

Oda gasped as he saw the spear coming for him. It was coming fast but suddenly Oda saw a flash of blue streams of light and he saw Dazai passing him as he nullified the spear. Dazai stood up and he looked at Oda. Oda nodded, as did Dazai. And they stood side by side fully activating their abilities.

*

Jack gasped as a spear from one of Reo's chains pierced straight through his heart.

"Jack!" Lacie screamed in agony as she ran to the falling man.

"Now you'll know what it feels like to be all alone in this world." Reo said as a tear slipped down his face.

*

Gilbert dodged Glenn's attack and he stabbed Glenn in the back. Glenn slid off the sword and he fell on the ground with a thud.

"I'm not the Gilbert I once was. I can protect Chuuya now, and I won't let him get hurt again. By you or Lacie."

*

Chuuya groaned as he fell onto the ground with a thud. Chuuya stood up shakily, and he suddenly felt a chain wrapped around his body. Chuuya tried to fight it off but he couldn't. Chuuya's eyes widened as he looked at Reo light the Book of Darkness on fire. Gilbert then stabbed the jewel in the front letting the ability loose that had been stolen from other's around the city.

Dazai and Oda both used their ability together, because they knew this was the only way to save Chuuya.

"I'm sorry Chuuya... This might hurt a bit..."

Dazai stepped behind Oda as he let the ginger man use his ability with his. Oda only had one good shot so he took it. Chuuya gasped and he tried to move as he saw Oda and Dazai's ability coming for him but it was too late, Chuuya screamed as he felt Dazai and Oda's ability hitting him full force. Oda looked as he saw the marks of corruption disappearing. As he watched those eyes full of hate and sorrow turn into the blue eyes he knew. Oda watched as Chuuya stumbled weakly, Oda ran as he saw Chuuya passing out.

"Chuuya!" Oda yelled as he ran catching Chuuya in his arms. Oda held on to Chuuya tightly and he fell down with the red head falling on top of him. Oda sobbed uncontrollably as he held Chuuya. Oda felt relieved because this time he didn't fail. He saved him. Like he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Next chapter update soon :)


	9. Retrace: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why'd you do it Lacie...? Why'd you hurt Chuuya? You knew you'd never revive Rose. You were well aware of that even when you stole the book. So why?" 
> 
> Lacie smiled bittersweetly as tears slipped down her face. "I loved you... you know...? I dedicated 2 years of my life to you... to us... and you left me for him... how was I supposed to feel? Happy...? Relieved...? You broke my heart Oda." 
> 
> "I know... and I'm sorry Lacie. But that's not Chuuya's fault. I'm sorry I should have ended it sooner. I had stopped being in love with you way before I met Chuuya. I shouldn't have strung you along and for that I am terribly sorry, but Chuuya didn't deserve what you did to him. And neither did my baby." 
> 
> "I wanted you to feel the pain I felt... So, I shot Chuuya when he was pregnant. I shot him so many times. Because I wanted to make sure he and your baby didn't survive. But then he was reincarnated..." Lacie said sobbing. "And his rage killed my daughter... in the end... I still lost everything!"

Lacie was sitting in the Port Mafia prison. She was hand cuffed by the wrists and ankles, and she sat there with her face showing no emotion. Lacie didn't even move when she heard the approaching footsteps of someone. They stopped short of the bars and they leaned on them looking inside at the woman. 

"Hey Lacie." Oda said softly. 

Lacie looked up shocked. "…Oda." 

"Why'd you do it Lacie...? Why'd you hurt Chuuya? You knew you'd never revive Rose. You were well aware of that even when you stole the book. So why?" 

Lacie smiled bittersweetly as tears slipped down her face. "I loved you... you know...? I dedicated 2 years of my life to you... to us... and you left me for him... how was I supposed to feel? Happy...? Relieved...? You broke my heart Oda." 

"I know... and I'm sorry Lacie. But that's not Chuuya's fault. I'm sorry I should have ended it sooner. I had stopped being in love with you way before I met Chuuya. I shouldn't have strung you along and for that I am terribly sorry, but Chuuya didn't deserve what you did to him. And neither did my baby." 

"I wanted you to feel the pain I felt... So, I shot Chuuya when he was pregnant. I shot him so many times. Because I wanted to make sure he and your baby didn't survive. But then he was reincarnated..." Lacie said sobbing. "And his rage killed my daughter... in the end... I still lost everything!" 

"...You didn't. You had two people who loved you more than anything. Jack and Rose both loved you. But blinded by your jealousy and rage you took them for granted. And now they're both dead. Maybe that's your karma Lacie for what you did to Chuuya and my daughter." 

Lacie's eyes widened. "….Daughter? How did you-" 

"When Chuuya was reincarnated, so was my baby. Seems the doctor was wrong about our baby being a boy." Oda chuckled. "She's a very beautiful baby girl. Ginger curls, and the deepest ocean blue eyes, freckles like her mother. She's perfect." 

"But how?! Chuuya wasn't even far along! She wasn't even born into existence!" 

"I don't know." Oda admitted. "But I'm grateful." Oda said smiling. "You could have had the same happiness Lacie. I feel sorry for you. This is the last time we'll ever talk." 

"What's going to happen to me...?" 

"I don't know. That's up to the boss of the Port Mafia." 

"Are you going to kill me?" 

"If it was up to me... I wouldn't kill you. I'd say you're already living in your own personal hell on earth. That in itself is enough punishment." 

Oda said before he walked out of the prison, leaving Lacie with her thoughts. 

* 

Oda walked into the little nursery they had made for Oda and Chuuya's daughter. Mori stood next to the incubator reading charts and him and Dazai turned their attention to Oda as he walked over. 

"Thanks for staying with her Dazai." 

"Of course." Dazai said smiling. "She's a really happy baby." Dazai said smiling as he poked her tummy and she giggled. 

"Yeah she is. Isn't she?" Oda said smiling as he looked down at his daughter. 

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Dazai asked.  

"I want to speak with Chuuya first. But I have an idea what he'd name her." Oda said smiling. 

"Chuuya will he?" 

"Remember anything from being a kid?" Oda said looking at Dazai. "No. He won't remember any of it." 

"Ah." Dazai said sadly. "I see..." 

Oda put his hand on Dazai shoulder and he smiled as Dazai looked up at him. "But... I know Chuuya would love to have a good friendship with you. If you want to apologize maybe you should give him Aki as a present again." Oda smiled. "I was going to take baby girl to see him why not come with me?" 

Dazai looked at him surprised and then he smiled. "I'd like that." 

* 

Oda walked into the infirmary with his daughter in his arms, and Dazai standing next to him with Aki. Chuuya looked over at Oda and he smiled. Oda stopped before reaching the bed and Dazai walked ahead of him and he kneeled down, Dazai looked up at Chuuya and he smiled as he sat Aki next to Chuuya. Chuuya's eyes widened in shock and they filled up with tears as he picked up Aki. 

"It's a puppy... you-" Chuuya looked in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry Chuuya." Dazai said looking sadly. "I hurt you a lot. And I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that. It was cruel and I should have never did it. I hope you can forgive me." Dazai said bowing his head. "And I hope if you'll let me... we can be friends... and I can make it up to you." 

Chuuya sat in the hospital bed silent for a moment, and then he smiled and he put his hand on Dazai's head. "I forgive you. Thank you for the puppy." Chuuya said as he smiled while rubbing Dazai's head. "And I... would love to be friends... partner."  

Dazai smiled as happy tears slipped out of his eyes. "Thank you Chuuya." 

Oda smiled at them both as he walked over to them. Oda sat on the opposite side of Chuuya and Chuuya rested his head on Oda as he looked at his daughter with content. "She's beautiful..." 

Oda kissed Chuuya's head and he put her in Chuuya's arms as Oda held Aki instead. "That she is. And she's all ours." 

"Yeah she is." Chuuya said smiling warmly. Chuuya looked at her tiny yawn, and he kissed her forehead as he held her close. 

"Seon Mi." Chuuya said. "Her name will be Seon Mi." Chuuya said looking up at Oda smiling. 

 _Seon Mi..._  

"I think... that's a wonderful name for her." Oda said as he smiled down at his daughter and pulled Chuuya and Seon Mi close to him protectively. Dazai looked at the family smiling. 

"She'll do amazing things one day. This is only the beginning for you guys." Dazai said smiling as the small baby wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "Right, Seon Mi?" 

The infant slept contently as she was surrounded by the love of her parents, and her god father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction until the very end! Also I will be making a spin off of this fanfiction that will based around life after all this happened, and how Seon Mi is being raised by Oda and Chuuya. It will mainly focus on their family :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I am redoing the chapters, I am sorry if this is an inconvenice to anyone but I hope you guys enjoy this story plot more! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
